Puzzled Pieces
by Mazemockingjay
Summary: When Kai wakes up in a cage, she has no recollection of her life. She can only remember he name. Surrounded by a bunch of boys in a place called the Glade, she has snip-its of her past life. She realizes she works for an evil company, but doesn't know why. Newt tries to help her put all the pieces together and hope for some real answers.
1. Chapter 1

**I wake up. Darkness surrounds me. Blackening my vision. I get up, shaky on my feet and run straight ahead of me, looking for a way out. But I bump into metal. Cold, hard, shaky metal. I run to my left, my right, backwards. It seems this metal has formed into a box. And the box is moving. As I rattle the metal, I can see clearly now that it's moving and nothing will stop it from moving. Just then, a name starts to form in my head. Kai. That must be my name. Except, I don't know where it came from. I try to focus my attention on remembering things. Nothing comes. I can't remember a thing. Not my parents-if I actually do have parents- nor my life before waking up in this box of hell. I look around me to see there are containers, all with the same letters on them. Only four letters: W.C.K.D. Why only four? And why are they all the **_**same?**_** None of this makes sense. After what seems like hours trapped in this moving cage, I start to lose my sanity. First, I start clawing at the cage, seeing if there's a latch, anything to get me out. Then I start to scream. And not like the zombie trying to eat my brain scream, but a bloodcurdling, insane scream. One that people would think belonged to a psycho person. I start slamming my body against the, metal, trying to smash my way out. But it's too strong. I am too weak. Looks like this box of doom is too big of a match for me. I continue to claw at the metal, seeing that it is forming blood and scratches on my hands. I stop. I don't want to cut further and end up bleeding out. That won't do. I continue to scream, however. I kick at the edges of the cage, but it just shakes. It doesn't give way, it doesn't even give a dent. That's when I look up to see red lights flashing, accompanied by a siren. I stare at them, mesmerized by the colour. Knowing that these red lights could mean two things. My escape. Or my death. Guess I'll have to find out. When the cage reaches the red lights, it stops and the lights turn off. The cage smashes into the ceilings and it stops moving. No door opens, nothing whatsoever. It seems like 5 whole minutes before the top opens. Revealing a circle of boys. I look for girls. But there are only males. Maybe about thirty. They look down at me, surprised looks on their faces. I wonder why. A boy, who looks about sixteen years old opens the top of the cage and jumps in. He has a thin figure, shaggy blonde hair that falls over his eyes just slightly and the biggest pair of honey brown eyes I have ever seen. **

**"Calm your shucking faces down up there. Looks like we've got our first Greenie-girl." He says with a smirk.**

**Greenie? What? Shuck? What is this language? Where the hell am I? He offers me a hand, but before he can even lay a finger on me, I get up and crawl out the entrance of the cage. Once my feet are on the green grass, I start running. I don't know where. Maybe that big stone structure up ahead of me. That seems like a pretty isolated place for me to be. I keep sprinting. Looking behind me only once to see all the boys just staring at me in wonder. That gives me time to **_**think.**_

**I'm a girl, put in this place by who knows what surrounded by a whole army of boys who speak in a totally different language. I only know my name. I don't remember anything. **

**I enter the stone walls. There's an end in front of me and I take a left. I don't get tired. I just keep running, listening to the stone slap against the soles of my shoes. I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here. But all I know is that I need to keep running, find out some answers. Then, I hear more shoes. Maybe only a couple. Somebody is following me. I keep sprinting, my body starting to become weak. Just then, I feel strong arms around my shoulders, they spin me to face the person they belong to. It's the same boy that was in the cage with me. **

**"You have to come with me right now."**

**"No!" I scream in his face.**

**"Come with my if you don't wanna bloody die." He yells.**

**I have no choice. I don't want to die. I have to find some answers first. So, I run back with him, back towards that retched place full of boys.**

**"Hurry up." He yells in front of me.**

**I sprint to catch up with him. We are almost at the entrance of the stone. Then I turn around to look back and see that there's a huge creature, just 100 yards away from me and the boy. Tail of a scorpion, legs of a spider and the body of a slug. It is coming after us. I see that two large stone walls are just beginning to close. The boy is already outside of the structure, as I stay behind the slowly shutting walls to take a look at the creature. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the structure. Just in time for the doors to seal shut if front of me. I crash and fall onto him. Pinning him down with my body. I scramble off and look at the walls. Then, I hear a piercing scream, bursting my eardrums**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the shuck do think you were doing out there?" Asks the blonde boy, still lying on the ground.

"Where am I? Can somebody please tell me that?" My voice shaky as I hear it for real for the first time.

"C'mon with me." The blonde boy says. "You and I have a lot of taking to do."

The blonde boy and I go up to the top of a tall, stick building, out- looking the entire community. He motions for me to sit down and I sit beside him.

"What's your name?" The hair falling over his eyes.

"Kai." I whisper.

"Nice to meet you Kai. My name's Newt. Now, I know you have a lot of questions. So out with it. We can stay here all night." Responds Newt.

The first question that pops into my head was a stupid one considering all that has happened in the little time I've been here.

"I'd say around fifteen."

Fifteen? I've been alive for fifteen years and I can't remember a single freaking thing?

"Why can't I remember anything?" I ask hesitantly.

"It happens to all of us. Our names are they only things these Creators actually let us keep."

Creators?

I then ask him everything about what's happened. They call this place the Glade. I just ran into the maze. The creature I saw was a griever. I'm the only person who's ever seen one that's still alive. The doors shut every night. If I go out in the maze of I'm not a runner, I'll probably die an unthinkable death. This all comes as a surprise to me, but Newt explains it with such calm and soothing vocals that I allow myself to calm down.

By the time he's finished telling me about the Glade, the moon is already out.

"You came up late, so we'll have your welcome party tomorrow night. It's what happens when a new Greenie comes." Newt explains.

"One last question." I call after him.

"Shoot."

"What's a Greenie?"

"We call that to the new person who comes up in the box. Every month we get a new one. And this month, that happens to be you. Don't pay attention to the name, I know I didn't when I first arrived. That alright, Kai?" He smirks.

I nod.

"You need to get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

He motions for me to follow him and I do.

Newt brings me over to a place called the Homestead. He says that some of the Keepers (whatever those were) had pulled some strings and gave me my own bedroom, considering I'm the only one in this place of the opposite sex. He leads me up a narrow staircase to a small room on the left.

"This alright?" He motions to the inside and I walk in. It's not huge, but it's perfect. A bed in the corner and that's it.

"Perfect." I reply.

"Well, try to get some sleep, Kai. I'll see you in the morning. Good that?" Newt asks, smiling.

"Good that." I reply, shutting the door after me and sinking down into sleep.

"Kai, don't do this." An young boy looks at me. He looks maybe to be around fourteen. He lays on an operating table, nothing but a sheet covering his shaking body.

"Why are you doing this? Please don't let them do this to me!" He screams. I don't reply. Why am I doing this to this poor, helpless boy? What is wrong with me? What aren't I helping him. But I just continue to look down.

"WICKED is good." Is all I manage to say.

Who is WICKED?

That's when the put the boy to sleep and his body falls limp onto the operating table.

"Kai? KAI!" I hear a voice. And that voice is the only one I really know so far, other than they poor boy's in my dream. It's Newt's voice that slaps me back into reality. I jolt up, screaming. Covering my ears. Newt crosses over to my bed and motions for the other boys that I notice standing at the door to go away. Newt plops down beside me, tenderly putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Kai, calm down. Shhhh." I manage to hear him say.

I uncover my ears and look into those amber eyes.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Well, we all heard a scream coming from up here and then we rushed up to see what all the commotion was and you were thrashing around in your sleep, screaming "no" over and over again. Did you have a bad dream?" He says tightening his grip on my shoulder.

I nod and let a single tear roll down my cheek. Newt wipes it with his thumb.

"It's okay, Kai. Calm it down. Do you want to talk about it?" His hair falling over his eyes once again.

"No." I barely manage to say, but I know he heard me.

"Okay. Well better get up and get some food into that stomach of yours. We have a big day today." And he leaves.

After I have an apple and a couple glasses of water, Newt finds me and takes me around the glade. Showing me all the different jobs there are to do. At the end of the week, I'll be chosen by a Keeper to do a job. That will be my job for the rest of my days here in the maze. The runners however, are more difficultly chosen. That's the only job you don't get to try out. I don't know how they choose the runners. But I have a feeling I'll find out some time during the time I'm here.

The week passes fast and I'm chosen to help Clint and Jeff to be a med-jack. I actually like helping people who are hurt. The med-jacks found me quite smart at it. Newt is still my only friend here. Sometimes, I take the time to go and visit him and talk about things. It turns out we have quite a bit in common. He's the Keeper of the gardens, but that's pretty much the only difference between us. I find out he has a knack for singing. As do I. So entices, when I'm taking a shower, I find myself singing lyrics that I must have remembered from my past life. Sometimes, I hear Newt humming a song here and there when we sit together in the mess-hall.

It's nice to know I actually have somebody in this mess that I'm right now calling life.


End file.
